Phonesex
by jaed621
Summary: Booth and Brennan, title says it all, please R and R. warning:sexually explicit scenes.


**Warning: contains sexually explicit material, mature accepting audience only please**

It was the phone ringing that brought her awake. She pulled it off the nightstand and snapped it open.

"Brennan". Her voice was thick with sleep; she blinked at the clock, 2:42.

"Hey sleeping beauty, I know it's late but I figured better late than never. Before you say anything, I'm sorry. You know I would have called if I could have." His voice came through the phone like a touch, soothing her.

"I was worried and I hate that feeling. Are you okay?" She wanted to be mad at him but didn't really have the energy; he did after all manage get word to her that he was fine, even though he was unable to call himself. She heard him sigh on the other end of the line and knew the relief and exhaustion tied to that one simple sound.

"I'm fine, just a scrape or two, nothing to worry about really. I will just be so glad to come home. I miss you; I want to sleep in our bed, with you." She smiled against the phone, even after months of being together it amazed her how just his voice could have such an effect on her.

"I miss you too, here in our bed, but I wasn't exactly thinking about the sleeping part." She heard his intake of breath and her cheeks flushed at her own thoughts as images of him touching her flooded her mind.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I miss making love to you every moment I'm away but if I let myself think about it, I'd be walking around with a perpetual hard on and that would be a problem. Just close your eyes and pretend I'm there and before you know it I will be."

"The bed smells like us." Her voice was deep with longing and he could see her in his minds eye, laying in the dark, in their bed, in one of his t-shirts and a pair of silky underwear, snuggled down in the covers, her hair across the pillow, her body warm with sleep and desire. In that one sentence she turned his penis to stone.

"Temperance," he paused, the raw desire echoing in the saying of her name. "curl up tightly and go back to sleep. I'll be there tomorrow."

"I am curled up and pretending you're here doesn't work, I want to feel you." Her voice was a whisper in the phone.

"Okay, reach into your purse on the floor and get the earplug for your phone, the one you use in the car."

"How do you know where that is?"

"Because you always keep it in the same place and your bag is always by the bed." They were both smiling now, enjoying the familiarity. She did as she was instructed and once she was plugged in put the phone on the pillow next to her and snuggled back down.

"Okay, I did it, that way you can talk to me until I fall asleep."

"Well I am going to talk to you, let's see if the conversation makes you drowsy." His voice had changed, dropped to the low tone that always made her feel he was pouring warm water over her as he spoke. The earpiece was amazing; it was like he was talking inside her head.

"If I was there I would be lying next to you, turning you onto your back with the arm I keep curled across your waist. I love to look at you, you are so beautiful that I think I could just lie and look at you all night. You look into my eyes and I am lost in the blue of yours. I lean down to kiss you, wanting to taste you and your arms slide up and around my neck, your hand tightens in my hair as I pull you closer." He pauses to listen and can just hear her shallow breath. "Are you still with me?"

"Yes", her answer comes as a wisp of air from her lips. He is grinning now, knowing he has her.

"My hand on your stomach is moving, stroking your skin, following the line of your ribs where it dips to your stomach, tracing its way back up between your breasts, past the sprinkle of freckles tucked in your cleavage. I move to kiss your neck, sucking on the small spot at the base and you moan, as you always do when I reach that spot, arching yourself toward me. I run my hand back down, circling your breast, curling my fingers around the tender underside and gently spiraling around and up to the top. I lower my mouth, you are pushing yourself up to meet me as I close my lips over your nipple and suck firmly." At this he hears her moan loudly into the phone and he can hardly breathe himself but he can't stop.

"The sound of you moaning causes my erection to press into your thigh. I move my mouth to your other breast and slide my hand down your abdomen. I lift it away from you and feel you lift yourself up, following my touch. I groan against you, I want so badly to just move between your legs and follow the urge to pound into you until neither of us can walk." He hears her sharp intake of breath and realizes how much he is revealing but keeps going.

"I can wait, will wait, because there is no feeling I have ever known like the moment I enter you. I move my hand between your legs and you spread your thighs, sliding your right leg up, welcoming me. It's a move I find so erotic that I always stop and watch, _every_ time. I stroke down and slip my fingers just inside you; you are silky, wet and so warm. I stroke deeper and you push up against my hand, trying to grind against my touch. I can't touch you enough or kiss you enough. I look up at you and you have pushed your head back into the pillow, your eyes closed, your lips parted, your breasts rising in the dim light as you arch. Your nipples tight and inviting, I take one back into my mouth as I move two fingers all the way inside you."

"Seeley," it is a whisper and a whimper and he is startled by the sound of her voice having been fed this whole time by the moaning and gasping that has burned through the line.

He knows this voice though; he knows that when she says his name it is a request.

"I can feel your body rocking up in need and I move my thumb over your clitoris, you buck in response, pulling at my hair and sinking your fingers into the muscles across my shoulders. I could make you wait, but I have missed you so much that I want only one thing now. I move myself between your legs, dipping myself in your wet entrance; you have wrapped your legs around me, pressing your calves against me, trying to push me into you. I pause and kiss your lips, waiting for you to look at me. When you bring your eyes to mine I push myself all the way in and watch as your eyes darken. You feel so good I can not bring myself to move. I can feel you clenching around me, pulsing against me, hot, like nothing I have ever known. I stroke out and back as slowly as I can, trying to hold on to this feeling, wanting this to last forever. You are urging me to go faster, with your hands, your body, your voice and I can not continue to resist you.

I start to move on instinct now, letting go of my control and allowing my body to take on its own rhythm, feed its own hunger. I meet your thrusting, driving both with and against you. You are wrapped tightly around me, your nails drag across my back, your sounds come from deep within your chest and I can feel the vibration against my own. You are clenching around me, I know you are close and I can barely hold on, I increase my speed and lean close to your ear, whispering, _come for me baby, Temperance, come for me."_

She is crying out into the phone, moaning _Seeeeeley. _

He waits and listens as she slows her breathing and settles herself. As he listens, he realizes she is crying.

"Temperance, why are you crying?" He is suddenly confused, concerned.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I know you love me, but that, that was, I don't know what that was. I know I feel it too and it seems so big, so much bigger and more powerful than any words I have and suddenly I have so much to lose, it's frightening. In my wildest dreams I never expected it to feel like this. You weren't even here…" She is sobbing softly, her breath catching as she speaks and his heart aches in his chest. There is a loud bang on his end of the line that catches her attention.

"Seeley what was that?" He can hear the tremble in her words.

"Nothing, I want to hold you." His voice sounds different to her in a way she can't define.

"I want to hold you too."

"Good."

She hears it now, and knows the sound and for once in her life her body is moving before her mind can catch up. It's his key in the lock, that was a car door, he's home.

The cell phone hits the floor, forgotten, as she jumps from the bed. She hears him yell from the other room as the crash reaches his ear, but she is already headed down the hall way, running as she reaches the kitchen. He has dropped his bags and is moving toward her in long strides, his arms already out. She hits him with some force, causing him to step back as he catches her, arms around his neck, legs around his body, face buried against him. His scent washes over her, into her as she breathes and he is solid in her arms. He's home and she doesn't care if needing him makes her seem weak, doesn't care if loving him makes her less independent, doesn't care if wanting him makes her vulnerable because all of it makes her his. She is kissing his neck and crying while he stands there rocking her, the night chill still clinging to his clothes, causing her to shiver in his arms.

He walks slowly to the bedroom, sitting on the side of the bed, rocking gently and letting her calm down. He tilts his head until his lips are just grazing her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." She presses her lips to his throat, moving up to his lips. It starts slow, a kiss of passion and longing, his tongue sliding into her mouth but the slow burn between them bursts suddenly into flames. She pushes his jacket off his shoulders, working immediately on his shirt, after undoing the top two buttons she grabs the front and tears it open. He stops kissing her and looks into her eyes, they're blazing with need, she is still tugging at his shirt.

"Remember the part where you wanted to…what was the phrase, _pound into me until neither one of us could walk_? Let's do that." Her hands are shaking; she pushes his shirt down his arms. He is staring at her, not moving, in shock. She rocks her hips, grinding against his erection, pulling his tank top up over his head. He groans, wanting desperately to give her what she's asking for and also afraid to let himself go to that degree. She reaches between them, squeezing him through the thin material of his pants, he grabs the edges of her t-shirt and peels it over her head, pulling her roughly against him and kissing her firmly, his hand moving to her breast, stroking gently and then suddenly pulling her nipple between his fingers. She moans into his mouth, pressing herself onto his lap, rubbing up and down the length of him. He twists and lays her on the bed, taking her underwear down her legs and off. He stands to take off his pants and she smiles at him, a wicked sexy smile. She places her hand on her breast, lightly running her fingers over the flesh, grazing the nipple and moaning softly. He strips off his clothes and stands next to the bed looking down at her, his gaze fixed on hers and she watches as his eyes travel down her body. Recalling his words she slowly moves her right leg up, spreading her legs, lifting her arms. His eyes glazed, he climbs between her legs, feeling her wrap around him, feeling her reach down and guide him into her.

He lunges toward her and she gasps. He freezes and in the stillness he hears her whisper, "show me how you feel Seeley, it's okay, you're not going to hurt me."

His heart is pounding, she kisses him and he feels himself let go, releasing his urge his hips begin to pound firmly against her. She tips her hips, deepening the stroke and this small gesture pushes him into a frenzy of motion. A groan rolls from his chest as he rockets against her, his strong arms holding her body in place, the powerful strokes hammering into her. She opens to him, receiving him, meeting him with her thrusts, the need in her more powerful than ever. They move possessed by animal instinct, their moans guttural between rasping breaths as they climb toward their peak. He can feel her body tightening around him, bowing away from the bed as she tips over the edge, a scream piercing the night; her muscles seize and lock around him. He snaps his head back, crying out; his thighs lengthen and tighten, pushing into her with all his strength as his body surges in release within her. His penis pulsing, still emptying within her as she throbs around him, he gasps for air, lowering himself against her. He looks at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. She had been screaming, a sound so sexual he would carry it in his memory forever, he smiles. She opens her eyes, smiling back at him and he eases off of her, a small gasp escaping from her as he does. He pulls her next to him, unable to say anything, not knowing what he would say if he could. Her hand comes up to rest on his chest, his heart still pounding rapidly under her palm.

"_Now _you're home."


End file.
